prom
by BlackNeko20
Summary: tickets are on sale for prom. watch as life gets crazy because of this. request by 50. old piece dug up from old files. rated t for language, adult content.
1. Chapter 1

PROM

rated t for adult content, language. no sex scenes, sorry.

chapter 1

The flyers were everywhere. Prom tickets were on sale. They were 15 dollars each. 30 bucks per couple. It was a lot for teenagers. They'd have to think about what to do, plus who to take, what to wear.

Arthur knew who he'd take. He'd been with Francine for a year. She had been his crush forever, since middle school at least. She'd been his best friend longer. He never thought he'd fall for her. Now they were in love. They were perfect for each other.

Prom was the obvious next step. Dinner before, then dancing. They'd have a good time. Francine could shop with Muffy. Muffy could then tell Arthur what to wear. It'd be easy.

Controlling Muffy's budget wouldn't be easy though. Arthur couldn't afford much. He worked at the movies, 10 bucks an hour. 20 hours a week, 200 bucks a week before taxes. He had to pay for his car though. Gas, insurance, maintenance. It was all on him. Francine came next. That didn't leave much. That didn't leave much for Muffy to spend. Arthur would have to think about including her. He didn't think he could afford it.

Arthur passed Buster in the hall, "Hey, prom tickets are available. Who are you going to go with?"

Buster blushed. He had no fucking clue. He didn't have any crushes. He doubted any girl wanted him. He didn't even really want to go. So he shrugged, "Probably no one. I'm not really that interested in it."

"Really? Francine and I are going. We could find you a date or something," Arthur offered. Buster was adamant, "No, it's fine. I really don't want to go. I'd rather stay home and read comics or something." But Arthur was also adamant, "It's prom! Yeah we're juniors so we'll get another shot, but it's once-in-a-lifetime! Come on!"

Buster gave in, "Fine, I'll think about it. But I'll find my own date." Arthur agreed, "Deal," and went to class.

When he got there, Muffy was gloating. Prom tickets were on sale. Her COLLEGE boyfriend was going to buy them. Her COLLEGE boyfriend was going to bring her. The girls were going goo-goo. The boys could care less.

When Buster got to his seat, he found Jenna. Jenna was like the boys. She didn't give a shit either.

Buster sighed, "Anyone begged you to go to prom yet?" he asked. Jenna scoffed, "Maria says we should all go alone, make it a big party for chicks without dates. Ridiculous. Prom is about dates, guys asking girls specifically. I don't even want a boyfriend anyway, so why would I want to go to prom."

"You're right," Buster agreed. "But Arthur wants me to go. He'll be going with Francine."

Jenna shook her head, "Pfft, he's always been all about Francine. She's already making a huge deal out of this, you know. Muffy wants to take her shopping, and Francine wants him to pay for the dress," Jenna gossiped. Buster gasped, "No way! She knows he can't afford that!"

Jenna shrugged. She wanted to say something but couldn't. Class had started. No more prom talk until the bell.

a-n: request by 50. started this last summer though. decided not to post it so it sat. she wanted a prom piece, here it is. hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Rattles sank into a booth. Molly and Binky were on the other side. They were holding hands, sitting close. The seniors might as well be glued together. So in love. It made Rattles sick. His milkshake came but he didn't want it anymore. He was too grossed out.

"My mom is going to buy our prom tickets so we can afford our clothes," Binky beamed. "It's going to be so much better than last year." Molly giggled, "Because there wasn't a last year."

Rattles wanted to gag.

Binky laughed, "They didn't like the denim and the patches on your jacket. Fucking snobs! They let the sluts in though." Molly scoffed, "They always do. It's always the rich ones too. Ooh, Muffy can come this year. I bet she's going to put last year's sluts to shame."

Rattles was somehow interested, "What?"

Molly explained what happened. Girls gave chaperones cuts. They'd get money to let couples into restrooms. Couples then did "couple things" in the restrooms. Chaperones got paid, sluts got laid. Simple process.

Rattles shook his head, "Won't happen this year, guaranteed." Binky laughed, "How would you know? I thought you hated these things."

"I do hate these things, but I know stuff thanks to the paper," Rattles said. He worked with the school paper. He delivered copies to the library. Some shops had them too. He worked to stack them too. He talked with the writers often, and writers knew stuff. Rattles continued, "Principal Haney is coming in. They're bringing in a lot of new people to oversee things, really cracking down on poor behavior."

"Haney a chaperone?" Molly laughed. "That's a new one!"

"Yeah!" Binky laughed. His phone buzzed, "Well, I gotta get Mei-Lin from band practice. See you," he said. Binky kissed Molly goodbye. They lingered. Rattles lost his appetite some more.

But Binky soon left. Rattles started on his milkshake. Molly started on the grilling, "So, who are you going to take to prom? Don't sit there and tell me you're not going because you are, and we'll make sure of it."

"Nope, not falling for it," Rattles said flatly. Molly scoffed, "You blew us off last year just so you could sit around playing video games. We're seniors, Rattles. It's our last chance to do stuff together. You want out of this town when you graduate. We might never see you again."

"School ends in May, it's March," Rattles said. He looked up, "Listen, it ain't for me. What's rough 'n' tough guy like me supposed to do at a fru-fru dance when even the nastiest sluts won't give me the light of day without some cash depositing first? It's not happening."

"I can find you a date. I have some favors to cash in, big ones," Molly grinned. She leaned forward, "If I can get you a date, will you go? All you have to do is buy a ticket. We'll find a way to cover your tux." Rattles scoffed, "Throw in the tickets and we have a deal."

Molly sat back, "Really? Look we're broke as it is. Take the damn offer."

"You're making too big a deal out of this. It's a fucking dance, a popularity contest. There ain't nothing about me that's popular," Rattles huffed. Molly shook her head, "I can find you a date. By Friday, I'll get you a girl, and when I do, you're taking her to prom and you're going to fucking like it!"

Molly stormed off. Rattles eyed his milkshake. It was half melted. His appetite was gone too. He put money on the table and left.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Sue Ellen was in the library. There were study rooms and she'd reserved one. She had a paper due for her international studies class. She was doing research when a knock sounded. Sue Ellen let in Brain, who put down a project. He looked tired. Sue Ellen looked ecstatic.

"Prom tickets are on sale. I really want us to go like this," she grinned. She passed Brain a magazine. There was an African couple dressed for a festival on the cover. Brain shook his head, "I would find this offensive. They expect formal wear, American formal wear. We can wear that to the international breakfast instead."

Sue Ellen sighed, "You're such a Debbie Downer! I think they'd love to have some culture thrown in. The theme is "Colorful" this year. Come on, it'd fit perfectly." Brain argued, "No, they might find it offensive. We have students from African nations attending in their formal wear that night. We'd appear to be copying them, which is rude and hateful. I apologize, but I offered you a substitution. You should accept my offer. Now, are you going to help me with my biology project? I need samples for-"

"No, I'm not helping you," Sue Ellen cried. "You won't help me so why should I help you?"

"You're acting frivolous over a silly high school tradition with no real effect on our lives," Brain said angrily. "If you wish to wear such a costume, do it at a more opportune time, such as the international breakfast. Pick something else for prom."

"Fine, what about an Indian costume? My mother still has some-"

"No," Brain said. He picked up his things, "Call me when you want to talk about something else."

"You're my boyfriend, Brain. We have to discuss this because we're going to prom together!" Sue Ellen exclaimed. Brain shook his head, "I'm not going with you if this is what you expect of me. Again, you're being offensive to our international guests, all be it unintentionally. Please pick something more traditional and use one of your outfits for another occasion, end of discussion. I have very important work to do that pertains to my future education, so I'll be going now. Boyfriend or no boyfriend, my education is far more important than your feminine needs."

Brain left. Sue Ellen screamed into her hoodie. How dare he! Why did her boyfriend have to be so damn rational?

Sue Ellen texted Prunella and asked if she was being offensive. Prunella said yes. Sue Ellen screamed into her jacket again. How was she being offensive? She texted Prunella the question. Prunella called her and Sue Ellen answered.

Prunella launched into her argument, "We have students there from the nation you're interested in, and if you dress up like them, they're going to think it's a joke. Did Brain not explain this to you? I feel like he would explain this to you."

Sue Ellen sighed, "He did but he's wrong! He just doesn't want to go to prom with me!" Prunella scoffed, "You're his girlfriend and he's totally in love with you. He'll go to prom with you. He'd hike to Antarctica and back for you. He'd do anything for you, but he won't compromise his values. Education first, fun second. But most of all, kindness to others at all costs. Pick a real dress. I can help you."

Sue Ellen smiled, "Are you going to prom?" Prunella scoffed again, "Please! I wouldn't be caught dead in that gym! No one would want to go with me anyway."

"What if I arrange you a date? I'll make a bet with you. I bet that I can find you a date by Friday. If I do, I'll pay for your ticket. If I can't, you win and you're off the hook. Deal?" Sue Ellen grinned. Prunella sighed, "I've consulted star charts and zodiac readings from everywhere I can think of. It's not in the signs."

"I'll make sure it is," Sue Ellen promised. Prunella scoffed, "Whatever. I've got to cook dinner tonight. Care to join me?"

Sue Ellen eyed her work. She was too busy, but maybe another night. Prunella agreed and hung up. Sue Ellen kept working then went home around seven. Her mom saved her leftovers. Sue Ellen ate them with her laptop nearby. She went on social media. She looked through profiles.

Who would be a good match for Prunella? She kept scrolling. No, no, no, no one would work.

Then she found a recent post. Sue Ellen smiled. She had her answer.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Muffy lay on her bed. She laughed loudly, phone in hand. She was on the phone with Landon. He was her college-aged boyfriend. He was cool. He was hot. He was hers.

After laughing things got serious. Muffy wanted to ask him something. He told her to go ahead.

"So prom tickets are going on sale at my school. I was wondering what you thought about going with me. As long as you're under 21 you can come," Muffy said. She grinned, "You'll be 20 next month, won't you?"

"I will babe," Landon said. "I can totally make it too depending on the date." She told him the date. He checked his schedule. "I'm all good, but I want to know something. What about dinner? What about the after party?"

"Well these bums are still finding dates, so who knows?" Muffy scoffed. "It's so pathetic being stuck in this high school. Everyone is so dim, not like it'll be in college. They'd love to meet you, and if you know anything about a good party, let us know."

"So a bunch of those dim morons can crash it? No way!" Landon exclaimed. "You better leave certain things to me. I can hook you up, maybe some of your friends too, but no one else can know or it's off. I'll even call the cops if I have to. Don't screw this up."

"I won't tell anyone, swear! And my friends know not to cross me," Muffy said. "So what's your idea?"

Landon knew people. He knew a DJ, he knew sluts, and he knew a beer guy. Everyone pays in, guy gets the beer, the party gets hard. Muffy liked it. She'd always wanted to drink. Wine at fancy dinners didn't suit her. She wanted to drink like a proper teen. She wanted to drink like a college student.

Landon agreed to hook her up. Muffy got a list together. She wanted only friends. Friends who would pay in. She called Francine first. Francine wanted details. Then she wanted out.

"No, no, no, I'll go to prom with you, but Arthur and I both said we wouldn't drink, and we meant it. You can do that on your own. We'll just meet Landon at the dance, no biggie. It's better that way. Arthur will just get the thing busted," Francine said. Muffy agreed, "Arthur is a buzzkill. Who would want to go?"

Francine paused. Who would want to party? Francine grinned, "Are you willing to let Rattles in? I heard some rumors he wasn't thinking of going. Molly and Binky are going, but he's dragging his feet. Maybe if you offer to wet his whistle..."

"But Rattles isn't a friend. I told Landon only friends, specifically only friends that won't blab. Absolutely no Tough Customers," Muffy said firmly.

"Whatever, that's all I got then. Sorry," Francine shrugged. "But we need to go shopping. Text me Thursday and we'll go." Muffy liked that, "Deal," she said.

Muffy hung up. She thought about her list, about who would drink. There weren't many names. None of them were true friends. If she wanted a good time, she'd have to break her rule. She'd have to call Rattles, and maybe some others. She'd have to spread the word.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The next morning was chaotic. It was the first morning for ticket sales. Fern and George were in charge. They were in a photography club together. The teacher running it was in charge of prom. So they were to sell tickets. They had a table near the front office. A line formed. Tickets were pushed out. Cash flowed, checks built up.

Before first bell they stopped. They took the cash box and remaining tickets to the teacher's room. Then they settled into their seats. They had photography and journalism first period. Fern and George chatted about homework. They'd written mock stories. Simple stuff, very mundane.

Then the teacher interupted, "Hey, sorry to bother you. I forgot about these. I set aside tickets for you two. I want you to cover the event. Don't worry, you can have fun too. I'm a chaperone so I'll have plenty of time for pictures. You can just write a story after."

Fern and George exchanged glances. The teacher got back to work. She had to take the cash box to another teacher. That left them alone. It was still before first bell.

"I wasn't thinking of going to prom," Fern admitted. George nodded, "Same here. I mean, I've heard it's fun, but I didn't want to go alone." Fern agreed, "No one is going to ask us. They might want to when they find out we're writing the article for prom."

George scoffed, "Nope, not even then. They have social media now. The school paper means nothing to them." Fern had to admit it. George was right. She nodded, "It's true. What do we do then?"

"Let's just go together. We get burgers at the Sugar Bowl or whatever, then we stay together all night. We can team up for the article. I didn't really want to write it anyway," George offered. Fern nodded, "You can take the pictures. I'll write the article. We'll use more of her pictures to supplement."

Their plan was made. They'd just go together. Why not?

The first bell rang. The class wandered in. They chatted about the homework. There wasn't a word about prom. Fern doubted they'd know of the arrangement. They were mostly seniors or freshmen anyway. Seniors were on their way out. Freshmen were still trying to work their way in.

It was better this way. Fern didn't like the decision though. Her mom would push her. Her mom would want this to be a real date, a real prom experience. That was the last thing Fern wanted. She knew she'd give in. Her mom was too much for her to fight.

But what would George do? Would he care? Fern didn't know. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to think about something else.

a/n: just throwing these out there. more details on project: started last summer. i only got about halfway through. i outlined it out to 50 chapters. i'm writing from that outline now. i'll probably update in bursts like this. it's easier on me. means i can take all the time i need to finish it.

i'm also posting it to my dA account, megandarkhorse. come follow me if you haven't already.


End file.
